Yos Tork
Summary Yos Tork is an antagonists of Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut. She is one of the Eight Instrumentalists, being the Gear Leader of Babel. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown, 9-C with Sword Device | 7-C Name: Yos Tork Origin: Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut Gender: Female Age: Over 1000 years old Classification: Automaton, Gear Leader, Eight Instrumentalists member, Former Human Powers and Abilities: Hammer Mastery, Piloting, Information Analysis (Can know her opponent's spec, equipment, and ability just by looking at them), Immortality (Types 1 and 2), Resistance to Pain (Due to her nature as an Automaton, she won't feel any pain even if parts such as her arm are cut down) | All previous abilities, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Forcefield Creation, Flight, Can bypass force fields, Enhanced Senses, Energy Manipulation (Can create and nullify energy blasts), Shockwave Generation (All Drag-Rides are able to generate shockwaves with Howling Howl), Regeneration (Low-Mid; Life Gain can restore all lost armor parts), Electricity Manipulation Attack Potency: Unknown, Street level with Sword Device | Town level (Claimed that she could have defeated Singlen Shelbrit if he hadn't taken her by surprise, and was said by Yoruka Kirihime to be more formidable than Singlen) Speed: Unknown | At least Hypersonic+ (Kept up with Yoruka), higher with Break Purge (By getting rid of the heavy parts of her armor, her speed increases two times) Lifting Strength: Unknown | At least Class G, possibly Class T (Should at least be comparable to Academy arc Philuffy Aingram) Striking Strength: Unknown | Town Class Durability: City Block level+ (The endurance of an Automaton is slightly inferior than that of a Drag-Ride) | Town level Stamina: Practically limitless (Automata can't tire down as long as Avalon keeps sending them energy) Range: Extended melee range with Sword Device, Hundreds of meters with other weaponry Intelligence: High Standard Equipment: Her Drag-Ride, Peluda Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Peluda * Metal Jacket: A multiple layered armor covering her Drag-Ride, which allows her to constantly use Break Purge without reducing her durability. * Life Gain: A spare Metal Jacket that can be summoned to recover all lost parts from the original. * Red Marker: A Divine Raiment that uses the detectors that are planted in the armor parts that were like the Drag-Ride's scales to make it possible to sense any existence at the surroundings. This red can also be turned into a barrier that creates huge surges of electricity capable of setting in fire an entire city block. * Break Purge: A basic technique to remove the excess of armor from Drag-Ride. Yos Tork has great mastery over this technique, being able to create great buckshot that blocks incoming attacks in addition to use it as a mean to constantly attack her opponents. Key: Yos Tork | Peluda Others Notable Victories Notable Losses Inconclusive Battles Category:Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Robots Category:Antagonists Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Pilots Category:Mecha Category:Immortals Category:Weapon Masters Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Energy Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Air Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7